The black princess
by AzulTheBlueDragon
Summary: AU Suzaku has a great life. He's dating a princess named Euphy, he's the captain of just about every sports team, and the most popular kid in school. But... Then life starts to suck. A new girl comes along named Luluko, let's just say Suzaku hates her and loves her at the same time. What happens when a genius girl and stupid jock clash?
1. Chapter 1

Suzaku's life was great. No, no no better than great. He was dating the best girl ever, Euphy, who was also a princess, captain of every sports team you could think of, and class president. But even the most popular people in the world could have a horrible day.

The alarm clock exploded with noise and Suzaku fell out of bed. His hand flew up and smack the little button on the top to make it shut up. His eyes flickers at the time "7:30? What?" He scrambled to get ready and dress. "Why didn't Lloyd wake me?" He grumbled as the trudged down stairs. A small note was sitting on the table.

_To our dearest Suzaku,_

_Sorry about being away. Lloyd and I are need for something again. We found a tutor for you! She said she'll be at your school library right after school! Don't bring back another F or this time Lloyd might really throw a toaster at you._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Lloyd and Cecile._

_P.S. Lloyd says your not allowed to use the car_

Suzaku crumpled the note and threw it away. "7:35! Dammit!" He raced down the block toward Ashford Academy. Glancing at his watch again he frowned. "7:38!" In those few seconds that he looked away, he smashed into a black hair girl.

"What the hell?" Luluko yelled as look up at the person that knock her other and scattered all her papers.

"I'm so sorry!" Suzaku quickly helped her up and picked up her things. "I haven't seen you before." He stated idiotically.

"No duh, genius. I'm new." Her stood up straight and glared at Suzaku.

Not many people could make the brown haired boy feel awkward or scared. But this girl was the dictionary definition of scary. Her dark purple eyes gave out the message, _mess with me and you'll regret it. _"Uh. Yeah. I'm Suzaku." He held out a hand for her to shake.

Luluko stared at the hand and just smirked. "I heard you were the captain of most of the teams at this school."

"Yeah!" Suzaku retracted his hand awkwardly, but beamed proudly at her words.

"And how you can't even mange to keep a C in any of your class. Minus gym."

He winced. "Yeah... I guess. I don't really care about that stuff. We're late for class," he glanced at his watch again a little panicked.

Luluko snorted. "You really are dumb. It's daylight savings. Move your clock an hour back."

"Uh. Oops." Suzaku was taken back. He had never met anyone this rude to him in his entire life. The girls and boys had always admired him for everything. "I guess I'll see you later." At least he wouldn't have to see her in any of his class. The chances that they put together were very slim. He began to walk away.

* * *

She sighed and mumbled. "Idiotic jocks." Luluko headed toward the office to meet the headmaster. Reuben Ashford. Supporters of Vi Britannia line since the moment her mother was the empress. She weaved through the hallways of people and entered his office.

"Your highness." He greeted.

"I lost that title years ago."

The old man chuckled. "Your always be a princess.

"Do you torture me for fun?!" She grinned a little.

"Nevermind that stuff. Let's get down to business. Every student needs at least two clubs."

"Really?"

"Yes. You could join that student council. My own Milly was the president before she graduated."

"Huh. Send Milly my regards. Who's the president now?"

"A boy named Suzaku Kururugi."

"Wonderful." She rolled her eyes.

"So you met the boy?"

"Yes. He slammed into me outside."

"He's dating your sister."

"Her?! She's here? Fuck! Pardon me."

"You'll be fine. I doubt anyone will recognize you."

"I should hope so."

"About the clubs. I'll join a few. I can't bring unwanted attention to me, so... I'll do horse back riding, math club, and join the play."

"The play? What about unwanted attention?"

"You're doing Romeo and Juilet?"

"Correct."

"Then I'm in. I can play a wonderful Romeo."

Rueben just chuckled and smiled. "Go to class now. I believe it is D-13. I'll the teacher pick of the kids to show you around.

"Thanks."

* * *

Suzaku walked into class just to be attacked by a pink missile. "Euphy!"

"Suzaku! Your trying out for the play right? I'll get the part of Juliet and you can be my Romeo?"

"Anything for you." He kissed her forehead and smiled as she bounded over to the other girls. They all squealed when she announced her idea. So, Suzaku took a seat in his desk and waiting for Orange-san to arrive. Soon enough, a man with wavy blue hair walked in.

"Get your butts in your seats!" He called out. "Now listen up soldiers! We have a new kid!" Suzaku's blood ran cold. "Luluko Lamperouge!" A girl with dark black hair and purple eyes stood in front of the class.

"Hello." Her eyes met Suzaku's and she smirked. Unfortunately, this wasn't unnoticed by Orange-kun.

"So you two now each other?"

"Yes." They both replied.

"Good. Than Kururugi. Your mission is to show Luluko around. Don't and a detention awaits you."

"No problem, Sir. I will." He grimced and Luluko's smirk grew wider. "Now Luluko take that seat next to Euphemia for now."

Luluko walked slowly with her head held high and slide into the seat next to her half-sister. Her dark purple eyes matched Euphy's light blue ones.

"Hello. I'm Luluko." She stated

"Hi! I'm Euphy!" She giggled.

Luluko almost breathed out a sigh of relief. Her sister didn't recognize her.

Class quickly started and as soon as the bell rung, Luluko was out the door. A blue haired boy ran up to her and ask for her number, followed by a red head who did the same. Before long, Luluko had received the numbers of 15 different people.

"I hate this place." She mumbled under her breath. She made a turn for the roof.

"Whoa! The gym is the other way!" Yelled Suzaku

"I know."

"So? Your ditching class?" He ran up to catch her

"Yes. I don't need to go to that class."

"Y-your not allowed to skip!"

'Do I look like I care?"

"That's against the rules!"

"I don't care."

Suzaku frowned. "I... need to make sure you go class."

"No." Luluko kept walking, and turned onto a staircase.

Suzaku swore, "We're going to get detentions!"

"I don't care." She walked out to the roof and sat down. Luluko almost felt bad for Suzaku, not many people could last ten minutes with her.

Suzaku groaned and just walked to his gym class.

The sun shone in the sky as Luluko pulled out her ipod and put on the earphones. The girl then picked up her book and started reading. She didn't return for any of her classes and frowned at Suzaku when he came to drag her back.

"What do you need?" She stated coldly.

"Go back to class."

"No."

"Come on!" He grabbed her by the arm and tried pulling her up.

"Your going to break my arm!"

"Yeah! Unless you get up and return to class!"

"Fine. Damn jock." She followed him into her Math class. "At least it's last period... But then I have to tutor some stupid idiot."  
Luluko sat down next to Euphy again. She just stared out the window for the whole time, until the bell rang signaling the school was over. Grabbing her things, she sprinted out the door and headed towards the library. Luluko slid into a chair and waited.

Suzaku kissed Euphy and headed to the library to met his tutor. He was sort of nervous. Euphy didn't really do well when he was around another girl so much. He opened the door slowly to find Luluko sitting on a beanbag with her legs crossed staring at her watch.

"What the hell? It's you? And your late?"

"Luluko?"

"That's my name."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm the tutor."

"What?"

"I don't like repeating myself. Now get it right. I'm the damn tutor."

"Oh."

"So tell me why your late."

"Uhhhh... I met Euphy."

"I don't care. You either get your ass here on time or I quit."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. I'll be here next time."

"Good. Let's start with math." She moved over to make room for him.

He just sat down and pulled out his homework as Luluko began to explain it.

"Idiot!" She hit him on the head with a book. "Carry the one!"

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Carry the one! So it equals 67 not 57!"

"I got it! I got it!"

"Now add 145,"

"212!"

"Good! Now divid by Y/X,"

"What?!"

"This!" She wrote something on his paper. "There!"

"Oh! I get it!"

"Finally!"

"So what does x equal?"

"48!"

"Good. Now for LA."

"Fine."

"How do you spell elephant?"

"E-L-E-P-H-A-N-T."

"Not bad. Now let me see your essay so I can correct it."

He handed her a piece of paper and Luluko laughed. "It looks like it was written by a three year old."

"It does not!"

"Your right. It looks unreadable." She took out her red pen and started to make corrections. By the end the whole thing was almost covered in red. "We're done for today. Tryouts for the play are tomorrow so I can't make it. But I guess we could meet during lunch."

"Thanks! Where during lunch?"

"Here is fine." She began to walk out the door. Luluko began to walk home. She was extremely glad that Euphemia didn't know it was her. And best of all she thought that she was beginning to like this school. Well, she would have to see what tomorrow will bring.

((A/N: I SO ENJOYED WRITING THS))


	2. Chapter 2

These days Luluko had been taking classes here. Before, she was just staying here, and fending for herself by earning money from gambling. Luluko had nothing against that, she loved to see the nobles squirm when she won, but somehow Reuben discovered stopped the raven haired girl from this way of earning money. So, that's how Luluko was forced to join this school.

Luluko groaned, and rolled out of bed. It was 7:00 o'clock. Her long black hair was a complete mess, as was her white bed. She mumbled something stupidly and dragged herself into the bathroom to take a shower. Turning on the hot water, Luluko tossed off her clothes and stepped in. She let out a soft moan, the hot water felt so good on her pale skin.

She pushed her long hair into a pony tail and grabbed her books before heading out the door. Day two of school, with tutoring Suzaku, and play try outs at the end. Luluko sighed and looked at her watch. "7:30-" She manged to get out before a brown haired jock smashed into her... Again.

Her back pack had exploded and books and papers filled the air once more. Luluko had fallen over and scrapped her knee on a rock, the look of blood and dirt was disgusting. "SUZAKU KURURUGI!" She roared.

Suzaku had been picking up Luluko's things and mumbling apologies before he realized who he smashed into. "L-Luluko?" Out of all the people to knock over, it had to be her? He idiotically dropped all her books and stood to help her up. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Do you need something for your knee? I'm really really sorry! It was accident. I didn't want to be late!" The guy said while people began to crowd around them.

She grabbed a near by book and hit Suzaku with it. Hard. "Useless jock! Stop knocking over my things! Now everything is covered in dirt!" She glanced at the on lookers and growled. "What the hell are you looking at? Doesn't this happen to your perfect president everyday? This shouldn't be something new." Her cold gaze caused the on lookers to quickly leave and dispatch. Luluko hit him on the head again. "And you got that? Watch where your going!"

"I said I was sorry!" Suzaku whined, his head still ringing from being hit with a text book.

"Oh. Yeah. Next time I'll trip you and say sorry. It makes everything better." She grabbed her things out of Suzaku's hands and walked away. "Idiot. What a dumbass."

Once again Suzaku was left in shock. Her knee was still dripping blood and she acted like it didn't hurt, instead she only cared for her books. Who the hell was this girl? A bell that rang interrupted his thoughts. He took off down the hall ways and ran into the classroom to take his seat next to Rivalz. "Hey. Man. What's first period?"

The blue haired boy turned to face him. "Gym. With that babe. Luluko right? I still need her phone number!"

Suzaku eye rolled, "She's not very kind."

"Hey! Don't ruin my chances with her!"

"Whatever."

"Not everyone can date a princess..." He grumbled. "Oh hey! Man! I heard you pushed her in the hall!"

"No! No! No! I sorta bumped into her!"

"Sure." Rival smirked.

* * *

Luluko was sitting in her assigned seat, with Euphy right next to her. And where ever Euphy went, the crowd of fangirl follows. So there Luluko was trying to read, with boys trying to get her number, and girls chatting about how slutty she was, because she was 'hitting' on Suzaku. She just sighed and flushed their voices out, by reviewing her script for Juliet. She needed to get in this play or she would be forced to join some stupid club. Some athletic club that required running and strength. She shuddered at the thought. But before long the bell rang and everyone rushed to first period.

She groaned, "Gym. Just great." Luluko couldn't skip again. If she kept skipping gym she wouldn't have enough credits to pass high school. Mumbling curses, she made her way into the locker room and changed into blue shorts and a black T-shirt. At least Euphemia wasn't in this class. Luluko joined the other girls out side and started to run. Super. Super. Slowly. By the time she had done two Suzaku had done nine. The bright yellow sun was burning at her pale skin, it was too damn hot to be running. At two and a half she just stopped, gasping for breath.

'LAMPEROUGE! KEEP MOVING!" yelled the coach.

"Yes sir!" She mumbled sarcastically and forced her aching limbs to move forward. Suddenly someone nudged her from behind, she turned to see a blue haired guy run up to her.

"Hey! Luluko! Can I have you number?"

She frowned, "Why?"

"Well... I think you look pretty and I guess if you wanted to h-hang out sometime."

The raven haired girl refrained from rolling her eyes. "Sorry! But my parents won't let me date!" She lied and flashed him a small smile.

Rivalz looked rejected and stopped running only to be yelled at second later. "We're still friends right?" He called after her.

"Of course!" A lie. She didn't even know who the boy was.

The whistle blew and everyone jogged back to meet with the coach. "Listen up! Most of you did well! Some of you slackers..." He eyed Luluko. "Need to step it up a notch. Or you will fail gym."

Luluko let out a small groan. Well, there goes her chances of graduating high school.

"Now every one go get changed or you'll be late to your next class! Move it!" He yelled.

The girls and the boys separated and walked into their locker rooms. The first thing Luluko did was gulp down a bottle of water, without even taking a breath. Her hands flew up to tighten her falling pony tail, then grabbing a towel, she wiped the sweat off her face and began to change into the school uniform. Her next class was math, with Euphemia and Suzaku. The girl just sighed and picked up her things before leaving and walking into the classroom where the teacher was waiting for her.

* * *

Luluko was the first one there and frowned at the teacher, "Excuse me? Is there a problem?"

The teacher eyed her and handed her a piece of paper. 100% was marked at the top, "Did you cheat?"

"No." Luluko answered calmly, and she really didn't.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well. I want to move you into a different math class. This is too easy for you and not an challenge."

"Fine. Should I move today?"

"Yes. Your new teacher will be Miss. Nu."

"Thank you." Luluko glanced at the other students who were entering now, swiftly grabbed her things and left the room. She was happy that she had cut down one more class to spend with Euphemia and Suzaku. The halls were empty by the time Luluko arrived in her new math class. She took a seat next to a sliver haired girl with bright blue eyes, who smiled at her, when the class began.

Math was once again, way to easy for the girl genius. "Hey. How are you so good?" The girl next to her asked in the middle of a worksheet.

"I used to have a tutor." She answer numbly.

"Thats cool! What's you name?"

"Luluko. Yours?"

"Dove! It's nice to meet you!"

"Yeah." The period went on and by the end, she had aced everything the teacher threw at her and fourteen more boys asked for her number. Of course. I would be a lie to say she was ugly in any way. Her slim figure and long black hair was beautiful and not to mention her large purple eyes, that gave her his cool look.

Luluko picked up her book and walked to her locker. Lunch. Finally. School was being cut short due to the play try outs today. She stuffed her things into her locker and grabbed her paper lunch, before sitting down on a bean bag to wait for that jock.

Suzaku had completely forgot and went to lunch with his friends. Euphy slid into the seat next to him and kissed him softly on the lips, which Suzaku returned. They grinned before pulling away and smiling. "So. I'll see you at try outs right?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Of course Romeo! We'll put on a play that will rock this school!" She threw her hands up and smiled.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!"

Euphy giggled, of course she hadn't practiced her parts at all. Not one bit, but usually being a princess was enough to get her anything she wanted. "Hey Suzaku. I saw you hanging out with a girl after school. Luluko right? Is she nice? I might want to 'make friends' with her.

"Not really. She's my tutor-" His eyes glanced up at the clock. He was late! Half of lunch passed! Oh he was going to get it this time... He kissed Euphy again and ran off to find the black haired girl, not caring that he hadn't eaten anything for lunch yet.

Suzaku rushed into the library to find a pair of purple eyes glaring at him. "I'm sorry! I-"

She held up a hand. "Shut up. I'm not in the mood for your pathetic excuses. Sit your ass down and lets start."

Suzaku did as he was told and pulled out a couple papers. "Math and LA for today..."

"Good. You typed the essay and made the corrections I told you too?"

"Yes."

Luluko took out his pen and circled the places he need to elaborate on and fix. She also smiled when she finished reading it. "Not bad. Much. Much better than last time."

"Thanks!"

"Just be careful. You switch tenses and use periods in the wrong place sometimes."

"Got it! Can we move on to math? I just got another worksheet and... I don't get it." He handed a paper to her and frowned.

"Hmmm... f(x)= 45x and g(x)= 15 + 4x. What does f(g(4))) equal? Well." She launched into explaining how do solve this function and in the end Suzaku finally understood how to do them. Right on time for the bell Luluko walked into her next class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luluko leaned against the wall scanning over her lines one more time. _O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? _Then, _Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow, __That I shall say good night till it be morrow _and the last one was _Give me my Romeo, and, when he shall die,Take him and cut him out in little stars, And he will make the face of heaven so fine. That all the world will be in love with night, And pay no worship to the garish sun. _ Her eyes flickered up to all the other girls trying for this role and then to the boys who were trying for Romeo. Purple eyes matched green ones as the two stared at each other. A scowl filled Luluko's face as Suzaku went inside the auditorium to read his lines for the judges. And soon it was Luluko's turn.

She stood on the stage and held the script to her side. "_O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?_" Passion filled her voice, she was a born actor. "_Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow, __That I shall say good night till it be morrow_!" Reaching a delicate hand out to increase dramatic effect, she placed the other over her heart. She paused and waited for the judges to take notes. "_Give me my Romeo, and, when he shall die,Take him and cut him out in little stars, And he will make the face of heaven so fine. That all the world will be in love with night, And pay no worship to the garish sun._" The last and hardest line to get right and, yet she did it. The teenage girl mastered the lines perfectly. Luluko bowed to the judges and smiled before walking out. She placed the little roll of paper in her back pack and walked off.

The list of who made it would be posted tomorrow at the last bell. Until then... It was a long wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Believe it or not, Suzaku was the first person that rushed to that list. It sounds strange, but the boy liked the story of Romeo and Juliet. Lloyd had read it to him many times, and now he loved the story, not to mention that be would be able to do it with Euphy!

His eyes landed on the two lead roles. For Juliet, it was... Luluko?! and for Romeo... It was... undecided? Call backs come to the auditorium immediately to preform the balcony scene with Luluko?! The call backs were, Suzaku, Gino, some guy named Thomas, and Rivalz? Suzaku was so confused. First of all, Rivalz tried out without telling him? And Euphy didn't even make it? He looked over the sheet for her name, Euphy played the maid? How- His thoughts were interrupted by a snickering sound.

Luluko was standing behind Suzaku trying not to burst out laughing. She was very prideful right now. The exiled princess had beaten out her sister and snagged the lead role. Plus, the look on Suzaku's face was priceless. Today was going very well for her, she had beaten out three nobles and earned seven grand for her sister, aced all her tests, and now she was Juliet! Luluko couldn't wait to phone Nunnally about this! "Surprised that your little girl friend was beaten by a mere commoner?"

He whipped around and faced her. "Y-you... you cheated!"

"Cheated? How is that possible?"

"I don't know! But Euphy never loses anything! She's perfect."

Luluko laughed coldly, "Nope. Your right, it's because she's a bitch and a princess." She spat out the wood.

"I-I..." He stuttered as the other students began to crowd around them. He knew it, it was sorta of true. Euphy was... spoiled, always use to getting what she wants. Suzaku knew about how she would blackmail her opponents, so she would take an easy first. And he just kept quiet about it. The first time he had said something, Euphemia wouldn't talk to him for months on end.

Luluko smirked and walked into the auditorium, completely ignoring the shocked looks on her peers' faces.

Suzaku was then tackled by a pink haired girl that was crying on him. "Suzaku... How is that possible? I did better then that whore! That role is suppose to be mine! M-mine... and you were my Romeo!" Euphemia sobbed. "It's not fair! Why is life so cruel to me? I hate Luluko! Suzaku you can't try out for Romeo anymore! Your mine! And mine only! No one else can have you."

The jock frowned, "Luluko isn't a whore... And... I will still try out."

Large blue eyes narrowed at him, "What?" She snapped, "Your standing up for her? After she took my spot light? Are you ditching me for _her_?"

"I'm just saying... I really like this play, and I still want to do it..."

"No! You can't do it!"

"Why?"

"Because you'll be kissing her!"

"So? It's all fake!" He glared right back at his girlfriend.

Euphemia frowned and then she buried her face in her hands and ran off crying. "Suzaku! Even you left me! Standing up for that... THAT SLUT!" Half the crowd shot him hostile glares and hurried after the crying girl. Suzaku just sighed and pushed his hands into his pockets before heading to the stage were he and the three others would try out for one part.

* * *

He pushed opened the door to see Luluko standing in a pink dress, with white lace heading up the sides. She was so... pretty. His mouth dropped open and he just stood and stared. Flowers were imprinted on the hem and spun their way up to her waist. The upper part of the dress was pink with a touch of gold here and there. She also had pure white long gloves, that went up to her elbows, on her feet were heels that resembled glass slippers, and her long black hair had ribbons of all colors woven into it. The only thing that didn't fit was the scowl printed over her face. "Damn dress." She mumbled and shot hostile glares at the headmaster, Reuben, who just chuckled and sat down at the judges table.

Her eyes fell on Suzaku. "Shut your mouth. Your going to catch flies."

"Oh yeah. Sorry... Ummmm... Could I apologize about accusing you of cheating?"

"No. I don't need it."

"Well... I'm still sorry and if it makes things better... I think you look pretty in that dress!"

A cold, hard laugh escaped her lips. "Thanks Suzaku. It means TONS!" She pulled the dress up and walked off to sit in a theater seat, before crossing her arms.

He didn't know what he did wrong. He just said that she was pretty... Don't girls like hearing that? Gino and Rivalz walked onto the stage in their costumes, just to interrupt this thoughts. "Suzaku!" The blue haired boy called.

He walked over and greeted the both of them. "Rivalz, Gino. Was up?"

"Nothing much. But you should get changed."

"Really?" He scanned their costumes over. They were fancy suits, red and blue, honoring Britannia, with a gold and white cape at the end.

"Yeah."

"OK-" Suddenly a lady grabbed him and pushed into a dressing room, before throwing an outfit that resembled Gino's to him. Suzaku quickly pulled the suit like thing on and opened the door. Power was slammed into this face as well as many other different kinds of makeup. Then he was shoved on to the stage with bright lights and Luluko was standing there with an annoyed look on her face. The other three boys had already tried this scene, and last but not least, Suzaku.

"Begin!" Announced one of the judges.

Suzaku shot into his lines, saying each on with passion and love. Luluko answered with beautifully said words herself. The scene was done, and the judges stood and clapped. "Well done! Suzaku, the role is yours." The other boys clapped him on the back, hiding the fact that they hated him for taking the part away from him.

When they all left and only Suzaku and Luluko remained, Suzaku walked over to the black haired girl and smiled. "Nice job I look forward to preforming with you."

She scoffed, "I think Gino did it better. By the way, when's the next student council meeting?"

"Uhhh... Why do you ask?"

"I'm part of it. The headmaster told me you needed a vice president."

"Yeah. But-"

"But nothing. Just tell me the damn time for the next meeting!"

"Next week Monday, from 4:00 to 7;30. We're organizing the play festival."

"Whatever. I'll be there."

"Got it."

Without another word Luluko just nodded and left.

Suzaku sighed, he honestly liked Luluko. But it always felt like she was hiding something from the rest of the world. A secret of some sort, but now wasn't the time to think about Luluko he had to call Euphy and make up with her. So, he sighed and pulled out his phone. Jamming the numbers into the phone, he sighed once more and frowned when she picked up. "Euphy, I'm really sorry about today. I just wanted to get the role. Forgive me?"

On the other end of the line he heard a giggle. "Of course! Just don't really enjoy it when you kiss Luluko ok?"

"I would never." But Suzaku had a feeling he would, he really would.

"That's good! Hey! Wanna head for ice cream today! I know the perfect place!"

"Why not? It's on me."

"Oh Suzaku your so sweet! Be there at 6;00 kay?"

"Of course."

"Don't be late again!"

"I won't."

"I love you!"

"I love you-" Euphy had hung up. Suzaku sighed once more. This had never happened before, but... Euphy was annoying him. Very. Very. Much.

* * *

The exiled princess walked to the student council room and sighed, "Home... NUNNALLY! I'M BACK FROM SCHOOL!"

A brown haired girl in a wheel chair slowly came into sight. "Sister! Congrats on getting Juliet!"

"Thanks Nunnally!" Luluko smiled and placed her hand gently over Nunnally's. "Did you like your tutor?"

"Yeah! He was very kind and I learned a lot! Did you know a ton is equal to 2,000 pounds?"

"No." She lied. "That's really cool!"

"So if I were that heavy I would squash you, sister!"

Luluko laughed, it was different from the her usual cold tone. This time it was lighter and happier. A show of kindness, only reserved for Nunnally. "I bet you would. Aren't you an evil one Nunnally? But then... I would run away and you would be to heavy to chase me!"

"Awwwww... I am sort of evil." a cute little smile appeared. "But! I could roll and roll and then squash you!"

She laughed again. "I bet you could... Now... Have you had dinner? Its 5:30."

"I couldn't eat without you Luluko! Sayako is waiting for us!"

The purple eyed girl smiled and began to push Nunnally into the dining room. "Hello Sayako." she grinned. Luluko loved the maid, she was the only person that she would trust with Nunnally. Sayako had been with her since her exile. It didn't matter to her that her maid was Japanese, nor did it matter to Nunnally.

"Luluko!" The maid greeted, "We're eating your favorite." she took over and pushed Nunnally into her place at the table, before placing the plate in front of her. She bowed and left the two sister to eat.

* * *

It was 7:30 and Euphy still wasn't here. So, Suzaku sat in the ice cream's corner licking a small cone. One hour had pasted and still not one sign of her. He stared at the walls and sighed maybe it was time to go... Suddenly he saw someone familiar, a dark haired girl rolled in someone crippled and blind on a wheel chair. Luluko and a girl, her sister? A friend? He hide behind a newspaper and pretended to read while he watched their interaction.

"Nunnally, what flavor?"

"Strawberry! What about you, sister?"

"Hmm... I'll have chocolate. Stay here, I'll be back in a second." She walked over to the counter and brought then two cones before sitting back down with her sister. Suzaku frowned a bit, Luluko had a sister? And that name... Nunnally? He felt like he heard it before as well... Somewhere. One more question popped into his head why had gotten so much for her sister and little to none for herself?

Luluko smiled and licked her own cone slowly. The smile was without smirking or sneering, it was pure with joy. It was a smile that was just for Nunnally, no on else.

"Does it taste good?"

"Yes!"

"Don't eat too fast you'll get brain freeze."

"I know, but it so- ah brain freeze!" She giggled

"Nunnally! You almost gave me a heart attack." Luluko teased

"So stop being over protective."

"But Nun-nun! That's my job, I'm the older one."

"Awww... If I were older I could let you do anything you wanted!"

Luluko just smiled once more, it was so. If Nunnally was the older one she would understand why she hid then away from the emperor and his goons. "I bet you would."

"Sister, sooooo did you meet a boy that you liked? Maybe?"

"No! Nunnally! Their all idiots!"

"Really?"

"Well... Most."

"Awww big sister is falling in love."

"I'm NOT!" She mumbled. "Oh it's late lets get home..."

Suzaku smiled as well because this was the first time he had seen Luluko happy, she look like a princess- that was it. Luluko vi Britannia and her sister Nunnally vi Britannia. They were alive... That means she was sisters with Euphy and also a princess! Why... Why didn't see return to the royal family? Question spun in his mind and not to mention on uncertainty. He stayed frozen as Luluko made her way to the trash, which was on his left. He would ask her later.

She had been set in a good mood, Nunnally's leg treatment was going along great and her sister seemed to be very happy. If Nunnally was happy, Luluko was as well. Humming a song she dropped the cones into the trash can and began to push Nunnally away.

((Any ideas? Do ya all like it?))


End file.
